logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WTHR
What We Watched On Television WLWI 1957–196? 196?–196? 196?–197? 197?–1976 WTHR 1976–1979 WTHR-TV's Eyewitness Newscenter 13 At 6 And 11's Paul Udell Video Promo From The Late 1970's.jpg|''Eyewitness Newscenter 13'' Paul Udell talent promo from the late 1970s WTHR-TV's Newscenter 13's Lew Choate And Mary Ann Childers Video Promo From The Mid 1970's.jpg|''Newscenter 13'' Lew Choate and Mary Ann Childers talent promo from the mid-1970s 1979–1983 WTHR-TV's Be There Video ID From Late 1983.jpg|WTHR-TV "Be There" station ID from late 1983 WTHR-TV's Newscenter 13 Tonight Video Open From 1982.jpg|WTHR-TV's Newscenter 13 Tonight Video Open From 1982 1983?-1986 1986–1988 WTHR-TV's Sunday Line-Up Video Promo For Fall 1986.jpg|WTHR Sunday lineup promo from Fall 1986 WTHR-TV's WKRP In Cincinnati Video Promo From 1988.jpg|''WKRP In Cincinnati'' promo from 1988 1988–1995 1995–present File:F-705-12.png|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News'' logo (2002–present) WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News Nightbeat Video Open From June 2009.jpg|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News Nightbeat'' open from June 2009 WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News At 6 Video Open From Wednesday Evening, December 9, 2009.jpg|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News'' 6 p.m. open from December 9, 2009 WTHR-TV's Community Shred Day Video Promo For April 23, 2011.jpg|WTHR-TV "Community Shred Day" promo for April 23, 2011 WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News Sunrise Video Open From June 2009.jpg|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News Sunrise'' open from June 2009 WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News Nightbeat's The Toughest Test Video Promo For Monday Night, November 14, 2011.jpg|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News Nightbeat'' "The Toughest Test" promo for November 14, 2011 WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News Nightbeat's Exclusive Interview, Henry Lee Summer Video Promo For Wednesday Night, February 16, 2011.jpg|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News Nightbeat'' "Exclusive Interview, Henry Lee Summer" promo for February 16, 2011 WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News Nightbeat's The Family's Destruction Video Promo For Monday Night, February 28, 2011.jpg|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News Nightbeat'' "The Family's Destruction" promo for February 28, 2011 WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News Sunrise's How Do You Know Video Promo For The Week Of February 21, 2011.jpg|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News Sunrise'' "How Do You Know, Solutions to Improve Your Child's Health" promo for the week of February 21, 2011 WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News Sunrise's I'll Try Anything Else Video Promo For Wednesday Morning, February 16, 2011.jpg|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News Sunrise'' "I'll Try Anything Else" promo for February 16, 2011 WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News Sunrise's I'll Try Anything Else Video Promo For The Week Of February 14, 2011 - 2.jpg|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News Sunrise'' "I'll Try Anything Else" promo #2 for the week of February 14, 2011 WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News Sunrise's Sunrise Cookbook, Recipes From The Road Video Promo From December 2010.jpg|'' Channel 13 Eyewitness News Sunrise'' "Sunrise Cookbook, Recipes From The Road" promo fFrom December 2010 WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News Nightbeat's Mellencamp, One On One Exclusive Video Promo Thursday Night, November 4, 2010.jpg|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News Nightbeat'' "Mellencamp, One On One Exclusive" promo for November 4, 2010 WTHR-TV's Sunday Night Is Colts Night Line-Up Video Promo For Sunday Night, September 19, 2010.jpg|"Sunday Night is Colts Night" lineup promo for September 19, 2010 WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News Nightbeat's 13 Investigates, 100,000 New Jobs Video Promo For Monday Night, March 1, 2010.jpg|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News Nightbeat'' "13 Investigates, 100,000 New Jobs" promo for March 1, 2010 WTHR-TV's Channel 13 Eyewitness News Sunrise Travel Mug Video Promo For January 25, 2010.jpg|''Channel 13 Eyewitness News Sunrise'' "Travel Mug" promo for January 25, 2010 Category:Dispatch Printing Company Category:NBC network affiliates Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Indianapolis Category:Indiana Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Former ABC Network Affiliates